Again (DISCONTINUED)
by Nights of Fire
Summary: Ever since I was first borned, I was seen but wasn't looked at. I was heard but wasn't listened to. My parents was worst. They didn't bother paying attention to me unless I did something brag-worthy. That's why I picked it up. The knife I mean. From that moment, the person I was, was gone. But no one cared. So imagine my surprise when my eyes were filled with color again.
1. Cruel World

"She's so quiet."

"She's so shy."

"I've never noticed her before."

"What's her name?"

I don't know what to do. I've always been invisible. Now they see me. Now they interact with me. Eek. I'm suddenly feeling shy.

Let me start at the beginning. I committed suicide... I still woke up... I shrunk... and now I have powers... holy shit.

 **Chapter 1: Cruel World**

"JANE! DON'T DO IT!"  
"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"  
"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Their words didn't mean anything. Their were just trying to look like a good guy in public but their weren't. There were monsters... like all of humanity. That's why her throat was silt, by her own hands.  
(Don't try this at home. Or anywhere.)

That's right. She did it herself. She picked up a random knife she found on the streets and slowly did the deed. This is a cruel world. One were a plain Jane wasn't needed. So imagine Jane's shock when she woke up in a whole new world.

* * *

"Hiya. Miss Klutz."  
"Loser Queen."  
"You should just kill yourself."

It was her own dam fault she died. She listened to the bullies. She could've ignored them. She could've told someone. She could've even stood up for herself. But she didn't.

After death, Jane wasn't able open her eyes. All she saw was pitch black darkness. She felt like she was floating. It also felt like she was... drifting? She was as still as a stone, but she felt like she was moving.

Then her eyes opened. Everything was burry but she could make out a figure of a man. 'I think... I think... he's holding me.'

"Waaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa!" I turned my head a little to see a baby in the man's other arm. The man rocked his arms, most likely trying to calm the baby down.

Dear Jane looked at her hands, the ones that she murdered herself with, to see it rope around her neck to feel the mark left by the knife but Jane was too confused to. Her hands were... small... and chubby... and red. She began to check body out. She was naked. She would've to scream due embarrassment but she didn't. During her experiences as a high schooler, Jane _learned_ to be quiet.

Her skin was red. Her feet, like her hands, were small, chubby, and red. she looked at the other person in the man's arms and compared the sizes of feet.

A single thought ran through her mind. What was that thought? It was a thought that a vulgar girl like Jane could think of. And that thought was...

 _Holy shit. I'm a baby._

Jane looked ahead, at the woman who gave birth to her and her, maybe, twin. The women was beautiful and young. Early twenties, long brown hair in a hair piggytail, stunning blue eyes, and she couldn't get more details since she was resting under a blanket.

She stared in front of her. Not in happiness. Not in excitement. But in shock. Fear. Sadness. Disappointment. "What are we going to do?" Her voice, she was frighten. "The first one-he-she-her eyes," her 'mom' managed to cough out.

The man holding her, angled his arm to look at her face. His rocking stopped imminently. He turned back to 'mom.' "Molly, that's not the problem. What is your husband going to think?"

 _Holy shit. I'm an accident child? Wait, we're twins so... Accident children?_

"Don't sweat it Derick. Just dump them on top of one of the mountains. No one will ever know."

 _I can't believe it. God has given me a second chance and now I'm going to die. Great second life._

That was what was Jane's mind that she didn't even realize the two wasn't speaking English.

* * *

"JANE DON'T DO IT!"  
"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"  
"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

Their words didn't matter. The three students that tried to stop her was frozen, eyes wide open. A crowd of people surrounded them and the body.

Everyone _knew_ Jane was unhappy. Everyone _knew_ Jane wouldn't talk about it, or anything in the matter. Everyone _knew_ Jane was... a girl who took things too far.

Yet their still couldn't stop her. Most people predicted Jane would try to kill herself but they pushed it off in their mind as unlikely.

But unlikely still means possible. Oh Jane, why did you leave your parents behind. Jane, you do have people who love you. You _do_ have friends. Why did you leave it all?

* * *

Dam it. Of course that wench made Derick _climb up a mountain while dumbing the two newborns into two sacks_ "Stupid women," he mumbled as reached for a cliff to grab one, for he has fell down by a little. As he used one hand, the tight grip, of the other hand, holding the bags, loosened, and before anyone knew it, a bag fell out of his hand, and into the deep valley below.

But a smirked played on Derick's face. "That takes care one of the brats."

* * *

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh_.

Jane was basically _suffocating_ in that stupid rag that's a so called bag. Now she felt herself continuously moving but 'Derick' wasn't moving, she was falling.

(How the fuck do you describe the feeling of falling?

Faster and faster she went until she reached terminal velocity. Jane let out a little whine as she fell.

 _Splash._

Jane's eyes were widened. Not at the fact that she landed in water. Not at the fact that she was alive. But at the fact that the fabric of the bag was thin. The water was going through.

 _She was going to **drown**._

For the first in forever, Jane screamed. She wanted to die fast and painless, not suffocate and fall unconscious slowly.

She kept screaming till the water reached her face. She tried to breath but water got in her way. She couldn't breath anymore. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Goodbye brat."

* * *

"Hey what's that bag over there?"  
"It's moving."  
Open it."  
"What if it's a monster?"  
"Just open it."  
"Hey... um... there's a baby."  
"Wait... What!"  
"Look. It's a boy."  
"Left on the mountain?"  
"Yeah. Poor thing must be cold."  
"Give him your cloak."  
"O-Oh yeah. Um... should we take it home?"  
"Where else? But first, let's get him warm."

* * *

"Hey? Wake up."

 _Who?_

"I don't think it's alive."

 _Am I dead already?_

"No, I hear her heartbeat."

 _So I'm still alive. All I see is darkness. Holy shit! Am I... am I blind?_

"Wake up little one."

 _I'm trying._

"Come on, you can make it."

 _Do I want to make it?_

* * *

Hansel Smith and his daughter, Leia Smith, are blacksmiths. (Ironically) There were wandering in an alley to find a rare metal. Instead, they found a bag falling into a nearby pond. Leia, despite her dad's warnings of danger, jumped into the pond.

(Big pond, not big enough to be a lake.)

She swam towards the sinking bag.

IYou might be able to guess what happens next.

* * *

 _Jane is dead. My name is Alazne. Plain Jane is dead. Alazne the adventurer lives. And I am stronger than Jane. I don't believe in second chances but now that I have one, I won't waste. Not yet._

* * *

The End... For Now.


	2. Still Twins

"She's so quiet."

"She's so shy."

"I've never noticed her before."

"What's her name?"

I don't know what to do. I've always been invisible. Now they see me. Now they interact with me. Eek. I'm suddenly feeling shy.

Let me start at the beginning. I committed suicide... I still woke up... I shrunk... and now I have powers... holy shit.

 **Chapter 2: Still Twins**

 _*Yawn.* Where am I?_

Jane's eyes opened slowly. Her body was numb. The scent of burning wax came to her nose as saw the source of light in the corner of her eyes.

Jane opened her mouth to talk but her throat didn't let her. _M-my throat. W-why d-does it feel like it's o-on fi-fire_. "So your awake little one."

Jane's eyes flickered to the source of the voice. It was a woman. Late 30's or early 40's. Gray hair and wrinkle, which meant stress from working or she has a child or two to care for. Small brown eyes. Kind but broken looking. Pale skin. Too pale. She's sick and hasn't gone out much.

 _But wait. What is this language she's talking in? I don't recognize a bit of it. Why do I even understand it?_

Jane stared at the woman's clothing. It was strange. It was like something from the medieval era. Jane's eyes shot back at the woman after the said person gasped.

"Oh my. What a special child? Oh, you don't know," she said the last part since she could see the obvious confusion on the baby's face. "Your eyes," is what the woman stated, making Jane more confused.

"Your eyes make you stand out in a crowd." The lady continued. "For you have two different colored eyes."

...

 _Did she just really get me worked up about me being heterochromia iridium? I know it's unusual but..._ "The slave traders will make you a target." _Slave traders? I've must of been born into another timeline!_ "But I have the perfect thing for you."

* * *

"The magicians checked his blood. There's no doubt about it."  
"Are you serious!?"  
"Yeah. It's true."  
"I was just joking. He really the emperor's kid!?"  
"Well the emperor's nephew but we are definitely getting a reward for this!"  
"Aw. But I've already got attached."

* * *

The woman placed the eyepatch over the baby's right eye. "There you go, Alazne." The young girl's eyebrows raised at the name.

"That's your name. Alazne sounds nice. It means miracle. And it's a miracle Hansel and Leia found you. Oh you must not know who Hansel and Leia is. Hansel is a blacksmith and Leia is his daughter. Maybe when you grow up, you can play with Leia. That. would. be. just. cute." Ja-Alazne smiled at the woman. She sounded so excited to how someone to talk you.

"Oh I forgot. My name is Petra." _Nice to meet you Petra._

* * *

"How you guys heard? There's another prince!"  
"Really? Who's the mother?"  
"Some commoner. I heard she's going to be executed."'  
"Why?"  
"The couple that brought the kid said they found him on a mountain alone."

* * *

"Alazne, you're doing it!" A big smile was on both Petra and Alazne's faces. Petra watched as Alazne walked wobbly. "Say yay Alazne."

"Ya-" Alazne fell to the ground and entered a coughing fit. Petra's eyes widened and instantly ran to Alazne. "Alazne? Alazne!? Are you okay!?"

* * *

"Look. He's already walking."  
"Still wobbly."  
"That's okay. He's still just a baby."  
"You've got a point."

* * *

"Doctor? What's wrong with her?"  
"She has a severe throat injury."  
"Meaning?"  
"She is unable to talk and it will be hard for her to breath."  
"How can we fix it?"  
"You can't. It's incurable but it is peculiar."  
"What's peculiar?"  
"There is no signs of injury anywhere on her. I wouldn't have known about the throat injury if it wasn't for my magic item."  
"How is that possible?"  
"It's not."

* * *

"How you seen the newest prince of the royal family."  
"Yes. He is just the cutest thing ever."  
"You say that about every baby."  
"True."  
"Anyways, I think his eyes are different from his siblings."  
"Different?"  
"Yes, his eyes are a different shade and when you stare into his eyes, it feels relaxing."  
"What do you mean relaxing?"  
"It feels like... there's no worries. No pains to take care of. No make up to worry about. No nothing to stress about."  
"Maybe it's because he's a baby."  
"I'm not a baby freak like you."  
"You will be."

* * *

"So you named her Alazne?"  
"Yup. It's a miracle she's alive so her name means miracle."  
"I think she and my little Leia will be great friends. Just look at them."  
"It's just the cutest thing ever!"  
"Haha. Petra, thanks for looking after the brat."  
"My plea- OOH LOOK! LITTLE ALAZNE IS SO SHY! SO ADORABLE!"  
"Calm down Petra. The little thing is shy. Don't just throw attention to her."  
"But babies need attention!"

* * *

"WHAT!?"  
"I'm sorry si-." The maid was gone. She was sliced into two before even finishing her sentence. The second in command turned to another maid who was shaking in fear.  
"Find Prince Kouryuu. NOW!"  
"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

"Alazne? Can you come here?" called Mister Smith.

Alazne did as told (I almost forgot she couldn't talk), and tilted her head in confusion.

"I know we're too poor to get you a teacher so you want to learn a little from your Uncle Hansel."

Alazne's eyes lit up as she nodded in excitement. Out of nowhere, Hansel pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, revealing a map.

Alazne looked at the map. _This is looks so similar but so different at the same time. This is not my world... or... is this what the world used to look like?_

Hansel pointed at an island that was northwest of the map. "This is where we live. The Reim Empire."

The four year old's (yes, she's four now) eye (she's wearing an eyepatch) widened at the name of her current home. _Oh no. I'm in one of those reincarnated fanfics. I'M IN MAGI!_

 _Now that I think of it, I shouldn't be so surprise. There are so many reincarnated fanfics._

* * *

"Prince Kouryuu! Don't runaway again." The young adviser (cough babysitter cough) stared at the young prince's red crimson eyes. She was so enchanted that she almost forgot why she was staring at them.

"But Kourtney. I've never ranaway. I just like wondering," prince Kouryuu whined.

The adviser was so enchanted at his eyes, that she didn't answer.

Kouryuu tilted his head in confusion. Why wasn't his babysi- his adviser answering? "Kourtney?"

It wasn't until Kouryuu blinked, snapping Kourtney out of her trance. Kourtney intermediately bowed.

"I apologize for my behavior. Please spare me." Kouryuu tilted his head in confusion. He was four for goodness sake. He didn't know what to do... or what some of those words meant.

* * *

"The world's a dangerous place, so you have to know how to defend yourself."

Alazne stared at the blacksmith in curiosity. What was he going to teach her? How should she defend herself?

"So wanna learn how to sword fight?"

Alazne almost fell to the ground. What kind of insane man would give a five (yes five) year old a sword? Well the dude is a blacksmith. How did Leia survive him?

* * *

"Kouryuu? How was sword training?"  
"Tiring. I wanna go sleep."  
"It's only the afternoon."  
"And I'm only five."

"Good point. I'll let you nap for a bit."

* * *

"Petra, the girl's a prodigy."  
"I am not sending her to the military."  
"But Petra! She's extremely smart and survived in the coliseum."  
"And? She's only girl for goodness sake."  
"But she's a talented one."  
"And I don't care Hansel."  
"Let's ask her."

* * *

"Are you serious!?"  
"Yes! It's true. Prince Kouryuu stopped an assassin."  
"But he's only six years old."  
"Everybody just woke up and saw Prince Kouryuu sleeping close to a corpse. Prince Kouryuu then woke up and said he saw him sneaking into one of his brothers' room so he stabbed him with a sword."  
"Kouryuu is a prodigy."

* * *

"Hey have you heard?"  
"About what?"  
"A kid defeated five gladiator beast!"  
"You got to be kidding me."  
"No at all."

* * *

"Prince Kouryuu is getting along with his cousins greatly."  
"They are near age."  
"That must be why."  
"I heard the Kouryuu has a pet tiger now."  
"So did I! But the tiger is just a baby."

* * *

 _"_ Alazne is an amazing fighter. I'll be supporting her now."

 **I'm betting my money on that brat now. She'll make me rich.**

 _What?_

"That girl defeated the giant sabertooth that killed Teran (Idk if that;s an actual name) the Strongest. I feel bad for the Sabertooth."

 **That beast paid well for making me lose my bet.**

 _What are these voices?_

"I think we could make some money off her."

 **Let's make her a slave.**

 _Truth? Is that what I'm hearing? True thoughts and desires?_

* * *

"I think Prince Kouryuu is special."  
"Special? How?"  
"Look into his eyes. It's almost impossible to look away."  
"You too?"  
"Too? You looked into his eyes too?"  
"No but his other servants talked about it."  
"Tell me more!"  
"When they looked into his eyes, they feel like they should give the Prince everything he desire."  
"But he's only eight years old. Dam maids are pedophiles, aren't they?"  
"I don't know. They say his eyes are so... enchanting."  
"Good thing I haven't fell for that desire thing but are servants supposed to give their master what their desire?"  
"Good point."

* * *

 _Ms. Petra! Please wake up! Uncle Hansel? Leila? Wake up! Please don't leave me. No way... You guys can't be dead. WAKE UP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!_

 _~Earlier~_  
"Hurry Al! Get in the closet now!" _What's happening Petra?_ "They're coming! Hansel hurry!"

"Leia's missing!"

"What!? Al get in the dam closet now!"

Alazne waked into the closet. It was dark but she heard get yelling outside.

"Where's Leia!?"

"You mean this wittle bgirl?" asked a new voice. It was a cocky voice.

"Leia? Let her go!" screamed Hansel.

"D-daddy? Help me!" whimpered Leia.

"Money, now." asked the new person.

"W-we don't have the money," said Petra, obliviously frightened.

"Too bad." _Thump._ Something fell onto the floor.

"Leia!" screamed both Hansel and Petra. _Leia's... gone? She's... gone? SHE'S DEAD?_

"Get away from her you murderer! NOOOOOO!" screamed Hansel. _Petra? No... No way... why?_

"Time to die old man..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

By then, Alazne was shaking shivering. She just lost the three important people in her live just like that.

 _Why?_

* * *

"Where's Prince Kouryuu?"  
"Oh Kourtney. I think he's in the gardens, training."  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
"Yes miss. May I say that you've done a wonderful job caring for him."  
"Thank you very much."  
"He's nine right?"  
"Correct."

* * *

"How you guys heard?"  
"About what?"  
"A mysterious tower rose in the Parthevia Empire."  
"Really?"  
"They call it a dungeon. Once people go in, they don't come out."  
"At least the Parthevia forces are becoming smaller."  
"True good for Reim."

 _So Sinbad is 14 now. At least I know where I am in the plot._

* * *

"The Oracle is summoning some dungeons."  
"I know. I heard Prince Kouryuu is going to try to capture one."  
"Really? He's brave."

* * *

 _My name is Alazne. I am a gladiator of Reim. I am only eleven years old. I have the ability to see the truth. I am loyal only to myself._

* * *

 _My name is Ren Kouryuu. I am the third nephew of Emperor of Kou. I am currently eleven years old. I have the ability to charm people with my eyes. I am loyal to the Kou Empire._

 **A/N: And done. Sorry for making this chapter confusing I just love making things confusing . It's a hobby of mines. Anyways thanks for those who made it to the end of the second chapter. It's a miracle I even made a second chapter. I am... what's the word... lazy as hell. Well seeya and thanks to the reviewers.**


	3. The Gladiator and The Drunk

"She's so quiet."

* * *

"She's so shy."

"I've never noticed her before."

"What's her name?"

I don't know what to do. I've always been invisible. Now they see me. Now they interact with me. Eek. I'm suddenly feeling shy.

Let me start at the beginning. I committed suicide... I still woke up... I shrunk... and now I have powers... holy shit.

 **Chapter 3: The Gladiator and The Drunk**

She was a beauty but at the same time she wasn't. She was more of a mask that hid her pain and broken mind.

She was seen but she wasn't actually _**looked**_ at until she met them. She could've grabbed their hand. She had a choice.

But she still had memories of the past. She didn't want to change their fate like the other ones in other worlds. She left them to worry about her own life.

She hoped she wouldn't meet them again but their was still able to see through her mask every time they did.

Her hope was strong but she kept pushing them away. She had enough to bargain for.

She wanted to do the same thing she did before her new life started.

She wanted TO GRAB THAT BEAUTIFUL SHINY BLADE AND TORE HER THROAT APART! IT WAS A NICE FEELING TO KNOW THAT YOUR WORRIES WAS GONE!

IT FELT... felt scary. It was... wrong. No one should take away a life but Jane took away her own life. Alazne was a gladiator so of course she caused the death of others.

Jane hated her world but she could've learned to love it. She could've made it better in the slightest.

Alazne learned from Jane's mistakes. Alazne had to fight for what she wanted.

She wanted to be invisible. She didn't want somebody easily recognizing her.

She didn't want to interfere with the world. She wasn't meant to be here. Why was she born in this world out of everywhere?

The gods are twisted people. And Alazne wanted to be even more twisted.

Jane HAD restrictions. ALAZNE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTED! SHE WAS FREE!

But she didn't really know what she wanted.

She's broken but fixable, knowledgable but confused, lost but filled with hope. She's still scared to open her eyes to see the world in front of her.

What did she want?

What was her desire?

What was her goal in this life?

What choices should she pick?

Should she grab their hands and learn to fly with her wings?

What should she do?

* * *

"WHERE'S ALLA!? YOU! GO FIND ALLA!"

 _I hate that nickname. It makes people think I'm a boy._

As the servant ran out, Alazne crawled out of a nearby barrel, sat on the barrel, and stared innocently at the man.

As soon as Alla's strands of black hair was in his sight, the man's eyes narrowed, then he sighed, placing three fingers on the side of his forehead from annoyance. "I swear. You're gonna be the death of me."

Alazne smirked and shrugged her shoulders as if she was saying,"I have _no idea what you're talking about."_

The man's eyes rolled. "You have a challenger. He's offering **_a lot_** of gold pieces to whoever beats him. You seem like a logical choice." **I would love to see another rich brat fall to his knees. Those cocky bastards.**

This time, the eleven year old rolled her eyes. Another challenger? She was getting popular these days.

She walked past the man, who was staring into space, and into the arena. As soon as she saw her challenger, her eyes widened. _What!? Why!?_

Those golden eyes, purple hair. There was no mistaking it. It was _Sinbad. In his teenage years. What the fuck!?_

"So your the famous Alla I heard so much about? It's nice to finally meet you."

(Btw, Alazne and Kouryuu is Ja'far's age)

This was weird. In Sinbad no bouken(or however it's spelled), Sinbad didn't seem to have interest in the Colosseum till a year or two. Why is he here now?

Alazne grip on her sword's handle tightened. _The quicker I finish this, the quicker he leaves._

 **So this is the kid all the rumors talked about.**

Rumors? What rumors? Why would there be rumors about her?

Under Alazne's black long skirt, the heel of her left foot was raised, ready to launcher herself of the ground.

She eyed Sinbad. He was a tricky one. (spoilers) In the future, he's half fallen, he manipulates Kougyoku so that she'll betray her family during the civil war between the royal family and Hakuryuu, teams up with Arba Hakuei, tries to rewrite the world with Aladdin's power to activate Solomon's wisdom, and sabotages the Kou Empire's trading company.

(A/N: T-T WHEN WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MAGI COME OUT!)

Alazne is positive Sinbad will win. He's a natural in swordmanship. Seriously, when did he have time to learn how to use a sword while helping his mother get medicine.

Alla launched herself at Sinbad. As she predicted, Sinbad dodged to the side. Alla landed where Sinbad once was and she twirled.

 _Clang._

Two swords met. The two jumped backwards, adding distances between each other.

"Your not back for a kid." Hypocrite.

~Later because I suck at fighting scenes~

The game changed when Alazne tripped, landing on her face. She, then, felt pressure on her back. Sinbad was pointing his sword at her, signaling that he won.

Dam it. Why was she such a klutz?

Alazne looked up to see a hand. She looked even more up to see that it was Sinbad's.

Instead of grabbing it, Alazne rolled onto her back and did a backflip, landing on her feet.

She sent Sinbad a dark and irritating glare, before turning her back on him and leaving the coliseum.

But she did hear Sinbad mumble something before leaving. Probably something bad about her attitude.

* * *

It's been a month since Alazne fought Sinbad. She hasn't seen him since. She didn't want to get involved with the canon plot line like most of the oc's in fanfiction stories.

It was a late night and Alazne was currently at a bar with a friend of hers. Her friend was drinking his ass of while dear old Allie was eating potato chips due to her being underage.

Suddenly two arm wrapped around her shoulders. She jumped a little before hearing, "Allllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~"

She turned her head a bit, recognizing the voice. It was the friend she was with, Andrea. Andrea's blonde hair was a tangled mess, her blue eyes was red and puffy, her cheeks tainted with pink. Andrea was hundred percent drunk.

Alazne rolled her eyes before hearing, "Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *hic* fiffffffth boyyyyyfrieeeend broke *hic* upppppppppppp with meh," said Andrea, sluring most of her words. Alazne responded by patting Andrea's hand.

When Andrea said fifth, she meant her fifth boyfriend today. Andrea worked as a maid at day, drunk entertainer at night. Well the nightjob isn't actually a job but she does it anyways.

"Alla?" _Shit. That voice... It can't be..._

Both Andrea and Alazne slowly turned their heads, seeing those golden eyes and purple locks. _What the fuck._

Andrea squealed, turned Alazne around, and placed her hands on her dear Allie's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you knew such a hottie!?"

 _What the...? What happened to the drunk Andrea? She sounds completely sober._

Alazne wiggled out of Andrea grip, then waved her hand to dismiss the topic.

* * *

Quickly, Andrea sped towards Sinbad and dragged him towards the table Allie was sitting at. Sinbad sitting across from Allie and Andrea sat between them.

Andrea put her arm between her head and the table and looked towards Sinbad. "So... How'd you guys meet!?"

* * *

 **A/N: And done. It's short. I know. I'm just plain lazy. I'm not going to lie, I'm just lazy. No busy schedule, no school work that takes forever, no nothing. I'm just lazy. So... I need a little help. I know that I'll make the canon characters ooc and I don't have the ability to not make them ooc so I need some tips there. Also, I have no idea how the plotline should go. I will eventually time skip to the time Aladdin and Alababa meet, I just don't know when. Should this be a love story? How should Alazne affect the canon plotline?**

 **I have no idea what the next chapter should be. Okay, now that I'm done with my questions, I'd like to thank the followers, favoriters (I know it ain't a word), and the reviewers for whatever they did. Blah Blah Blah Blah. Bai.**

 **WAIT! Are the twins going to meet?: Idk. I come up with this stuff as I go but I am planning to kill off one of them. Or both of them. Things aren't certain.**


	4. Thrilling

**Chapter 4: Thrilling**

Love is something I don't have.

* * *

 _Would you believe something just because I asked you to? Or would the look in my eyes being the only thing that would convince you?_

How much trust do you have in me? How much confidence do you have in me?

Do I need to have tears running down my face and absolutely fear in my eyes?

What do you need me to do for you to believe me? WHAT?

You expect to see proof but I have none! So why do I need you? I can handle everything just fine. Leave me alone. You never trusted me anyways.

You wanted me to grab your hand just so you could use me. Train me. Train me like a dog.

I am not a dog. I am me. And I expect everyone to know that. But I guess everyone doesn't.

I didn't take your hand because I know who you are. I know what you will do. You would turn me into a dog.

But it why do you follow me like one? Why do you chase me as I run? I made it pretty clear I don't want to see you.

So why?

* * *

Some people believe that love rules the world.

* * *

Back then, I chose to be a gladiator to die. I wanted to die again... but not by my hands. I wanted to fight. If I win, I'd live and gain money. If I lose, I'd die. Simple as that. If I died, I thought 'All the money I won would go to and .'

They died. The money would not go to them after I died.

* * *

I am an empty shell. Well, used to be, anyways.

* * *

Then I met Andrea. It was about a year before now. She had nothing. She looked half dead.

* * *

Then I saw something but it wasn't love.

* * *

Alazne walked through the streets of the busy Reim empire. (Don't know Rein town's name and too lazy to search them up)

 _Cough. Cough. Cough._

Alazne turned her head slowly at the source. Her eyes widened. A woman-no. A girl, sitting in an alley alone, covered in blood. Alazne walked towards the girl.

The girl turned her head towards Alazne in fear, also allowing Alazne to see her dead sky blue eyes within her curly blonde mess. Alazne kneel down and left a pouch on the ground.

Then she looked at the blonde. "Please," a sound come out her mouth, quieter than a whisper. "...live."

Alazne stood and turned, thinking about how much a hypocrite she, herself was. Before Alazne walked away, a hand grabbed her's. Alazne looked back at the woman.

"What's your name?" Alazne pondered if she speak or not, but she decided to speak. "Ala-" Alazne paused, then covered her own mouth with her hand.

Young Alazne was, well, young. She couldn't talk properly, so the blonde heard 'Allie.'

Alazne then ran away, mouth still covered, and unknowing that the two would meet again.

* * *

It was hope. Then she lost that. All she feels is sadness.

* * *

ALL. FREAKING. NIGHT.

That was how long Sinbad and Andrea were talking. Both of them drunk. Alazne luckily sneaked away, then ran for her home.

Which was a single room. Alazne lived at an apartment. She took the cheapest room. It didn't matter to Alazne how big a room was. She prefer to keep everything in a small area.

She fell, backwards, onto her bed. 'Maybe I should leave,' thought the girl. 'I remembered that Sinbad's trading company is here and I don't want to be involved with the plot.'

Alazne wondered about the places she should go. 'Balbadd? Kou Empire? Partevia?'

Alazne turned to the side and placed her hands between the pillows and her head. 'Partevia sounds good. They're hunting Sinbad during this time.'

'But how long will I be safe from the canon...' Alazne gave out an annoyed sigh.

'Sinbad will be allianced to every kingdom but Kou but Kou and Sinbad will have lots of meetings. I guess there will be no escape unless I completely hide my appearances and run away.' She pondered on the last thought. 'I could do that... or do suicide again.'

Alazne stared. What she was facing was her dresser. On the dresser was a long sword. It was so tempting. One of her hands started reaching out for it, but stopped as soon as one of her fingers touch the cold metallic blade. She desired it but when do you get a chance to be born into an anime.

'Option one. It's a stupid idea but seems like a thrill.'

Alazne rose from the bed, and began packing her stuff.

* * *

My sadness did not reach others no matter what. I was just a doll to them. A doll that will never change, so why bother looking at it.

* * *

(The point where I lost ideas but wanted to write anyways)

Silence. That was all there was as a woman in her mid-twenties sat and she stared at the window.

Then it broke as her door opened, but the woman did not turn. "Lady Alazne, King Sinbad has requested your presences."

Alazne nodded, and her door closed. Alazne stayed still for a good minute before standing up and heading to the throne room, where Sinbad were mostly be at this current time.

Alazne opened the doors and her assumption were correct. There was him, standing next to him was his second in command, Ja'far.

She walked forward, then bowed, not bothering to let her eyes contact with them. "You asked for me?" said Alazne, releasing a shy but strong voice.

Her head was down so she could not see the King and adviser's expression and she didn't need to. She read people finely. "I did. You, Alazne, I have known for fourteen years. So, I need to know. Why?'

A Cheshire smiled appear. "Why?" she repeated," I love the thrill of danger."

This time Ja'far repeated. "The thrill of danger?" he said as his eyes widened.

Alazne looked up, meeting eye contact with Sinbad, making him shiver a little. The look in her eyes clearly shouted out 'I'm a psychopath.'

"Dear Sinbad," Alazne began. Her tone has changed into something sick and demented. "We have known each other for fourteen years but you don't really know me."

At the moment, you can hear the loud sound of skin touching skin.

He slapped her. Sinbad slapped her. Alazne took a moment to register something, before entering a coughing fit.

Then she stopped coughing. She fell. Her entire body fell. She was sick. She was dying.

* * *

People didn't know that she wasn't a doll. She was a person. That is why she hates humans.

 **A/N:Done. That small future bit was just a little spoilers.**

 **How do you pronounce Alazne: Idk if it's different per culture/language but it's A-Laz-Ne.**

 **Btw, there are two reasons why I write in confusing ways. 1) I have no idea what I actually want, so I just type. 2)I think mysterious are fun.**

 **K bai.**


	5. Smile

**Chapter 5: Smile**

What is the best way to fight?

* * *

Alazne pulled up her hood and looked at the mirror.

In it, she saw an identical deep blue eye. Black hair was tied up, hidden by the hood, but bangs covered the right eye. She wore a simple dark brown cloak. Underneath her cloak was a blue scarf around her neck, a plain white dress, and 2 brown ropes used to tighten the dress, which she did. And if you saw her without a cloak, she was skinny to the bone and... she was still short.

Alazne was _cursed_ to be short forever, wasn't she. Going back to the story. Alazne flung a brown backpack onto her shoulders.

Alazne then smiled in the first time in forever. She was going on an adventure in the first time ever. Past life and this life.

Let's see if this city gal can handle it.

* * *

With swords, hand to hand, words? Nope.

* * *

After a while, night had come and Alazne had set camp.

But she didn't light a fire. A fire can led to a fight with bandits.

So she just climbed a tree and leaned against it. She couldn't sleep, who knows what could happen.

She lifted her head, pushing the cloak off her head, and closed her eyes for a second.

Slowly, she reopened her eyes, to see the beautiful starry night and the giant full moon that lit up the dark night sky.

'I never knew how beautiful the sky was,' she thought.

And that was true. In her past life, she couldn't see the stars because of the pollution and in this life, she really didn't care about anything.

But right now, right there, a smile was on her face. She was happy to see how amazing the night was.

* * *

The best way to fight is with a teasing smile on your face and a confident smile.

* * *

Alazne ended somewhere in the Kou Empire.

(Yup. Time skips. Gotta love them.)

She was leaning against a wall when she heard 2 ladies talk.

"How you heard about Prince Kouryuu?"  
"Mm? What about him?"  
"I heard he conquered a dungeon."  
"Really!? That brat!?"  
"Shush! If someone else heard you, you would've been executed!"  
"Opps. Hehe, sorry. Forgot how many soldiers Kou has."

Prince Kouryuu? Alazne was sure he wasn't in the original plot. Maybe he was a unknown bastard child and she did something to change that. Anyways, Prince Kouryuu would be bad since Alazne was 100% sure he would change the plot.

He could be the thing that helps the Kou brothers win the civil war. After all, he did conquer a dungeon. Alazne didn't want anything to change. So that means, she has to remove this Prince out of the equation.

* * *

You have to make your opponent mad. You have to see your opponent's limit. The. shatter them without reaching yours.

* * *

So Alazne won't be able to take away the Prince just like that. The Kou empire is huge and has probably millions of soldiers. And Prince Kouryuu did capture a dungeon. So she decided to capture a dungeon.

Then she thought against it since she could die.

Her life is not like a fanfic(...). She can't just walk in, do puzzles, then walk out with the metal vessel.

In this Magi version reality, she had to fight her way through, solve riddles, avoid traps, maybe even parkour.

(I mean-)

She could probably fight well enough.

If there's riddles, she's doom because, like most people in this world, she couldn't read.

Traps? Alazne fought as a gladiator but she is young. She needed to learn how to study her surroundings.

Parkour? Oh oh. Alazne is young. She probably couldn't jump too far or high.

But that Kouryuu guy will mess something up. Alazne feels it in her gut.

This would've been so easier if Prince Kouryuu was a princess, then he could of been married away.

So Alazne ended up deciding to go in the dungeon. When in your life time could you get a supernatural objects that gives you magic powers and the ability to fly.

As the people in Jane's life say, Yolo (If you really never ever knew, Yolo means you only live once).

Actually she got to live twice... So Y.o.l.t.? You only live twice? BLAH! Never mind that.

* * *

If you can endure your enemy long enough till they reached their limit, look them in the eye with a charming smile, then end.

* * *

Kouryuu lazily leaned on his arm as he watched Kourtney was pacing back and worth, scolding him for going into a dungeon by himself.

Could you blame him though? Big brother En went into one with some soldiers. Kouryuu went by himself. And he was proud he could overcome his brother for once.

Kouryuu sighed and rested his eyes. "Kourtney?" He said in a smooth voice. "Y-yes young prince?" She responded quickly. He opened his eyes to see Kourtney staring him.

A smirked appear onto his face. Kouryuu began to use his eye contact power to get out of the situation.

"Kourtney? You must be so tired caring for me. Why don't you rest until tomorrow."

Kourtney's eyes widened. "But young prince! I am ordered to keep you in my vision until it's time for you to rest."

A smile, charming like his power, flashed onto his face. "Now you've been ordered to rest. I can take care of myself."

Kourtney didn't know what to say. Then she thought she would obey after looking into his eyes again. "He's Prince Kouryuu."

And be she left.

* * *

Show your enemy that you knew what would happen and that your not afraid. Even if that's a lie.

* * *

So sorry about this shortness. Like I said. I'm lazy and when only type when I'm feeling like I got an idea. Anyways; any ideas for a dungeon name? I'm not really good at names and spoilers: the dungeon will be fire element.

Kay. Nights out.


	6. Ghadir, Fall, Window, You

**Chapter 6: Ghadir, Fall, Window, You**

A/N: If you ask a question, I may add the answers to the chapter (cough ShaNatasha cough). Also I just watched Amon, Bael, and Zagan's dungeons(No i didn't but I planned to but got too lazy).

* * *

Light and Dark.

* * *

Alazne breathed in slowly, then out slowly. Her eyes opened. She was determined. She was excited. She was wanting for the thrill of danger.

Alazne stretched her hand out forward. It retracted just before touching the glowing walls of The Fifth Dungeon: Ghadir(Five minutes later. Fuck why did I choose this name/ Shit, this is already a canon dungeon).

She balled her fist. She was ready. She shouldn't hesitate. She can do this. After her first death, she wants to do everything she couldn't do. And she could.

A big smile appeared on her face. She turned away from the gate. She hummed a little. Then she fell backwards, into the entrance of the dungeon.

* * *

Dark and Light.

* * *

Kouryuu looked at himself in his mirror. Instead of his red and white traditional clothing (can someone tell me what Kou clothing is called), he wore a plain white, short sleeve shirt; long black pants; a scabber board on his back; brown sandals; and a brown satchel. His red hair (of course and you could guess the eye color) was wild.

He smiled. Then jumped out the window.

* * *

There is absolutely no difference between them.

* * *

As she fell, it felt like an extremely gust of wind was trying to push her back. Her arm covered her eyes so she could she how she travels through the pillar of light which emitted a bright golden glow.

Then she felt as if she was pushing through the atmosphere. The wind stopped and her arm lowered. The sight before her was more amazing than it seemed in the anime. It was the planet. It looked as if there were beckons shooting up large yellow lights.

The light began glowing, her arm flew up again, trying to protect her eyes.

* * *

They both exist for the same reason. They both want to be needed.

* * *

Kouryuu walked up the staircase to the dungeon. He didn't hesitate and quickly jumped into the glowing semi-circle.

* * *

They didn't consume me. I consumed them.

* * *

 _Ow... my head is killing me._

Alazne wakened and laid up. Before she was awake, she was on the ground, curled into a ball. Everything was dark. Very dark. Conveniently, torches lit up one by one, revealing she was in a hallway.

She looked back. Behind her was just a wall. The walls were made of blue brick and was covered in vines.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Alazne could hear ticking from everywhere around her. It sounded so familiar. Then it hit her. _Oh my fucking no._

Alazne got up quickly and ran very fast. Like her life depended on it and she didn't dare stop to look back. Soon she could hear explosions behind her. _I thought Reim would invented bombs in like 15 years later! What the fuck?!_ _And why does it sound like the bombs from the movie. There's no fucking electricity for those!_

Finally, she reached the end of the hall, which was a dead end. _Shit! Shit! No! No! No! No! No!_

She looked around. Vines. Vines. Vines. Wait... Above her was a wooden board against the wall. Alazne quickly grabbed a vine and climbed. When she reached the panel, she didn't open it. She got her legs and smashed through while sliding in.

Her breathed in relief before seeing what was in front of her. _Shit._

* * *

I wanted to use them. I needed to use them.

* * *

(Ha! Not Kouryuu)

Around Alazne right now was a nice beautiful room. There was waterfalls, floating islands, grass, trees, flowers, and the red mush from the creatures Alazne slained, which was lizard based creatures.

Alazne found herself in a small little cave to rest in. She was fucking tired. Around her hip was the sheath to the scimitar sword(totally not googled), brought while getting supplies, which laid on the ground, next to her right hand.

All that could be heard was the splashing of the waterfall, Alazne quiet but heavy breathing, and footste- wait... Someone was here too. Alazne quickly tensed, her scimitar grabbed. This will definitely be a problem. Big or small, she didn't care. A problem's a problem. She peaked out of the entrance of the little cave she was in.

A boy. She saw a boy. He was her age. Red hair. He was leaning against a tree and was breathing loudly. Alazne eyed his scabberboard. Judging by it's size and shape, it was probably a zweihander. A really big zweihander. If this guy can carry a zweihander by that size, it either must of been made with light metal but looks the same or this guy is really strong.

She should strike now. He's unsuspecting.

* * *

I don't care about the result. I just want the effect to be right.

* * *

Someone else was here. Kouryuu could sense it. This person was staring at him. This could be a problem. This person is careful.

Kouryuu put this back against the tree so he doesn't get attacked. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Kouryuu mentally smiled at the uncarefulness of this person. This place was full of nature. It was almost impossible to be soundless here.

Kouryuu quickly lifted part of his sword and bent over.

 _Clank._

He straighten his back, completely unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at his attacker.

"You just attempted to kill Kouryuu, the nephew of Emperor Ren Hakutoku, the second ruler of Kou." When he looked at his attacker, his was thrown off guard. _A-a... girl?!_ (That's right. Kouryuu is sexist.)

(If you are confused, Alazne tried to attack Kouryuu from above. Kouryuu defended by pulling out part of his sword and used the shown blade to block. Then Alazne landed somewhere on the ground near Kouryuu.)

* * *

I only want one thing. To protect everyone and I use any power to do that.

* * *

A/N: The end. Yay. Sorry. I lazy. But I will add a little something something.

* * *

I don't know how this happened. No one will understand what this is. It just keeps happening over and over. It happened so many times, I know what will happen next. I know the future. I know everything that will happen if I this or that. It happens so much. I'm going insane. You keep saying you'll be my knight in shiny armor but the same thing happens.

I only wished for one thing. Now that I'm stuck, it will never come true. Now I desire more. My greed grows. But I still wish for that one thing.

.

.

.

.  
.

All I ever wanted was to die. I don't ever want to see the light ever again. I can't look at the light again when it keeps vanishing. You say you'll save me but I can't be saved anymore.

* * *

A/N: O...kay. So that was kind of a spoilers. You could assume it was Alazne's point of view. Maybe. Maybe not. K bye. WAIT! I want to have 1500 words this chapter. ANOTHER SIDE STORY!

* * *

Since I was little, I knew that I would meet someone like you. A mega asshole. Now that I got time to know you, I still think you're an asshole, but... now I see how special you are. I know about your future and I'm determine to change it. All you have to do is let me grab your hand.

I know you aren't willing and neither am I, but to save our future, I have to change it. Now let me. Will you lend your hand out to me. I am a killer. I am a murder. I'm a thief. I'm a monster. I'm a mystery. But you still have to remember that I am still an innocent little girl. I still have a bright future ahead.

I'll change your fate and you will change me. It's not such a bad deal, isn't it? So let's go. Go into the beyond. So you can accomplish your dream and I can find mine. Are you ready to deal with the chaos that follows with my help?

Hm? Hehe. Then let's go. I promise... I will save you. I already failed you so much. This time, I will save you.

* * *

A/N: Um... er... 100 more words. Let's see. What should I do? Ooh! I know!

So I'm losing ideas. So I really need suggestions. I need help to make Canon people not ooc. I really can't tell "what this person would do if this happens" so I try to make the canon talk much. Help.

50 more words. This chapter is not ending until I reach 1500 words. So 35 more words.

I also have this story on another website. I have this on Quotev and Fanfiction . net so if it's on another website. Insert Middle Finger Report them. So I reached 1500. Good bye.


	7. Traps, Traps, and More Traps

**Chapter 7: Traps, Traps, and More Traps**

A smile.

* * *

There they were. A girl; with black hair that was mostly hidden; a blue eye; and another unknown eye color, held her scimitar with her right hand currently pointing it at the boy, with short wild red hair and red eyes, who pointed _his_ zweihander, which he held with both hands, at the girl.

The two didn't know each other(well Alazne knows his name and his title but that's besides the point). Both of them were complete strangers to each other but they both wanted the same thing. The metal vessel.

Both were (semi)skilled with the art of the sword. Both were athletic (Much to Alazne's surprise when someone mentioned it). And they were each other's long lost other piece, which was not known at the time.

* * *

As soon as a person saw a smile, they think everything is okay.

* * *

The Prince, Kouryuu, attacked first. He raised his zweihander and sliced down but the girl, Alazne, backflipped to dodge.

Alazne quickly got steady and tried to jab the prince's side but he brought the zweihander to push the scimitar to the ground.

Alazne jumped back and once again, tried to jab. This time, she aimed for the heart. But Kouryuu jumped back.

Kouryuu tried to slice the girl into two but she jumped and landed on the blade of thus zweihander. She used her sword to try to slice Kouryuu's head off but Kouryuu flipped his blade, pushing her away.

Alazne bit her lip. She knew, for some reason, all Kou Princes were great warriors. This prince wouldn't be an exception.

When she saw the eight pointed star on his sweihander, she was pissed. This guy was going easy on her. Why hasn't he used the power if his metal vessel yet? It must be because she was a girl. Alazne knew that girls were the 'lesser' of the two genders. That's bullshit to her though.

Well, don't underestimate her just yet. Alazne was ready to charge back into the fight until...

* * *

Sometimes, people can't tell from a happy, genuine smile and a fake one.

* * *

 _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

A giant roar was heard. Instantly, the two fighting turned to look.

What Kouryuu saw was a giant green bear with poison teeth and claws with wings.

What Alazne saw was a flying green teddy bear that looked similar to King, The Gizzly Sin,'s Chastiefol's Second Form: Guardian plus wings.

Kouryuu looked back at the girl he was fighting with. He was caught off guard when he saw that see was missing.

Guess he had to fight this beast by himself. But he was totally unprepared.

* * *

It takes a careful eye to see the truth.

* * *

The flying bear was more trouble than Kouryuu first thought. It's fast, tricky, and has little minions that tried to drink Kouryuu's blood.

Again, he sliced a bit of mini-versions of the bear which was as small as gummy-bears in Jane's world.

* * *

We eat. We drink. We sleep. That makes us human.

* * *

Alazne had ditched the Prince and the Bear as soon as the Prince got distracted. Currently, she was in front of a room full of craters. Inside of geysers of water, geysers of tiny fire orbs came out. The orbs explodes when it contacts any solid objects.

Alazne threw a rock inside the room. It exploded. Before entering the room, they was Torran writing on the walls but Alazne couldn't read anything but the English language which was not this world's common language, unfortunately.

Alazne remembered what Torran language at Amon's dungeon was. "Dance with the tornado, The truth lies inside the jaw of the dragon. You will find everything before you reach the dragon's tail."

But there's no tornado or dragon. But these geysers is similar to the tornadoes.

Alazne sighed. YOLO! Alazne jumped into the jump. A geyser came up near her. She twirled away. Alazne flipped. The spot she once stood blew up. She jumped to the left because another geyser came from the right.

She froze when a geyser came up right in front of her. She quickly jumped back, but unfortunately a geyser came up behind her.

* * *

A smile could mean you're lying to everyone in the world.

* * *

Kouryuu stood in front of the bear thing that was now frozen. Dungeons are such a pain. They should just give them the Djinn. He's going to get it one way or another.

But... there is one thing he forgotten about. To enter the treasure room, it requires two people.

Once again, Kouryuu's luck had helped him. The girl he was fighting early could be his second. Kouryuu began to walk foward.

* * *

Behind that smile could be a waterfall of tears.

* * *

Alazne... almost... **_died_**. She was currently standing in front the room she was once in.

 _She heard the geyser from behind her mid-jump. She quickly unsheathed her scimitar and threw stabbed in the ground, stopping from hitting the exploding orbs... that didn't fall yet._

 _Alazne started using a very simple tactic. Run for her live. She quickly grabbed her swords and just ran for it. She heard explosions from behind but she didn't dare look back._

 _As soon as she almost reached the end of the room, she literally dived through the door... but her hair was caught on fire._

 _She quickly took off her cloak and hit her hair with it. Then her cloak lit on fire._

And that's the story of how her head started hurting and how her cloak was turned to ashes.

Alazne started stretching her limbs. Then she returned to her mission to get the Djinn. Alazne plans to get the Djinn, so the Prince could be stuck inside the dungeon and die a lovely death. (That was sarcasm if you didn't notice)

* * *

We humans keep thinking. We create more ideas. Our brains grow without no limit.

* * *

Kouryuu was impatient. So he was very irritated when he figured out how long this dungeon's hallways were.

But he was one hundred percent determined to get that Djinn. So it was like he was always giving up but getting determined every second.

* * *

Why do we hide everything?

* * *

Alazne had reached a fork in the hallway. Left or Right. She chose left. Then she reached another fork. Left, forward, or right. She had went right that time. Then she reached yet ANOTHER fork.

Then she realized she was in a dam maze. As soon as took a single step forward, a giant flaming ax swing just in front of her, to the left and to the right. Then behind the flaming ax, a lava geyser blew up. Behind THAT, spikes fell from the roof that seemed to look endless. Behind THAT, looked like man eating plants. Behind THAT was even more obstacles.

Alazne sighed he'd before going into action.

* * *

There are millions of reasons.

* * *

Kouryuu is really lucky he was royal blood. He was able to read Tran because of his private tutors. What the Tran on the walls said was like a journal entry.

 _My anger has been creating madness. I don't know what to do. My magic is getting out of control. All I see is fire. I walk seeing fire. So I created a road of fire. But the fire is just my madness. I look up and see fire._

So Kouryuu looked up, since the person said he/she made a road of madness fire and sees fire when they look up.

He barely noticed it since vines were covering it, but there was a hole in the wall. Kouryuu climbed up and pushed the vines away. Then he jumped into the hidden passage... to see another long hallway. Great. Just fucking fantastic.

* * *

We're scared to get laughed at, we don't want our troubles to get passed onto others, we don't have real friends, we just want everything to go away so we can think about everything, we know everyone will say the same thing.

* * *

Alazne decided to just go right at every split road. And she also stayed near the wall. But that meant, she was climbing the vines on the walls. Very useful tactic for avoiding everything.

When she found the maze's end, she was _almost_ joyful. Then she found the door to the treasure room.

Of course she forgot one very important detail. It required two people to open the door.

She was going to die. She was going to die after all the trouble she went through. She was going to die because she couldn't a door.

"I guess it requires 2 people to open the door. I forgot that... Good thing there's two of us."

Alazne whipped her head towards the source of sound.

* * *

We're scared. We're worried. We know the truth of the world and it's unfairness. That's why they smile. They don't want to seem weird or made fun of. I didn't. She didn't. Jane knew about this unfairness but she was didn't. She didn't smile. She didn't pretend. She was an open book but wasn't at the same time. Jane's gone now. But she still knows unfairness wherever her soul went.

* * *

Done. So I should mention that I like testing things. I keep changing my writing style if you didn't notice. There are lazy chapters, rushed chapters. Last chapter had lots of author note. I actually got the thing I kept asking for since chapter 1 :).

A writing suggestion. Thank you Vanilla-x-Ice. By the way, did you notice the change of title and description?

K. Bye.


	8. Killing Strike(Not)

**Chapter 8: Killing Strike(Not)**

If you had one wish, how would you use it?

* * *

Alazne stared at him. Kouryuu stared at her. One out of three of those eyes was annoyed but happy for the convenience of another hand. The other was amused. Not either of them showed hostile.

Behind Alazne was a giant door. It was tall, red, and had yellow outlines. One side of the door had a lever, the another side did as well.

Behind Kouryuu was a(n also tall) hallway which looked like it had lava walls and blue brick floor. The ceiling wasn't seen.

The two preteens seemed off guard but really, they're study each other and suspecting the unsuspecting.

Both of them tried using both their powers. Kouryuu's didn't work for some reason.

(He suspected it was because of her right eye being covered by her bangs.)

But Alazne's power worked fine. She saw the truth of why he hadn't had his sword drawn and it wasn't just so she could open the door.

Unlike Alazne, who was mentally an adult, Kouryuu was more of I'm-interested-in-seeing-what's-next type of guy.

In other words, he was testing her. He planned to either take her back to Kou with him... or kill her.

Alazne, who was mad that he underestimated her ability to fight, would've killed him right there and then but... she sort of needed him to open the door so she could... I don't know, **live**.

Alazne did not want to go through an entire dungeon just to die because she couldn't open a door.

Alazne lifted her hand and pointed to the left lever with her thumb and tilted her head towards the same direction.

A chuckle came out of Kouryuu's mouth. When he stopped, a mischievous smirk was shown on his face. "Not much of a talker, eh?" Nonetheless, he walked towards the lever the silent girl pointed at.

This time, Alazne stuck up three fingers. She slowly pushed down each of her fingers one at a time. When she out down the last finger, both preteens pulled the switches.

The door started to open. Alazne hid her eyes behind her arm since golden lights shined through the door. When the glow died down, Alazne lowered her arm and what she saw totally took her breath away.

It was one of the underground cities of Alma Torran. It was just so... different. It's been 11 years since Alazne had seen magi so she barely remembers it. But she still remembers it.

Maybe it looked so different because she's looking at it with her eyes, not just some angle. If Alazne could only describe it with one word, she wouldn't be able to.

Even though she seen it before, it looked like something something entirely new. Perhaps it's because Alazne forget most of Jane's world.

* * *

Would you wish for power? Money? Food?

* * *

When Kouryuu decided to sneak out of the palace and try to capture the 5th dungeon. Ghadir, he had completely forgotten he needed a second person to unlock the way to the village thing inside of the dungeon.

So when he saw a girl with black hair and a thin sword, he remembered about the two people thing. He thanked his ancestors. Kouryuu had plan to knock her unconscious, drag her to the door, then kill her after the door opens.

If only the deadly green bear didn't show up, letting the girl escape. Luckily, he reached the shortcut.

Then he met the girl again, right in front of the door. He decided to joke a bit and take her to the palace and present her to big brother Kouen but after she just pointed to the switch lever thing, he realized he had never heard her voice.

And he started thinking. Why wouldn't she talk? Was she cold heart-ed? Did she think her voice is ugly and refused to let anyone hear it? Did her family not teach her?

When Kouryuu saw how dumbfounded she was when she saw the town inside, he crossed cold heart-ed of the list.

As quickly as it appeared, the dumbfound-ed disappeared the girl began to walk with a blank expression.

Kouryuu quickly rushed to her side. Who was this strange girl?

* * *

Are you the type to wish for some adventure? Or are you the one you wants everything to stay the same?

* * *

Alazne could hear the Kou Prince's thoughts. She realized she couldn't see truths but thoughts.

(Yeah, she realized that in about 5 minutes)

She wasn't strange. She was just quiet but frustrated. Even though her anger, she decided to amuse him.. for now.

As the two, the Prince tried to make her talk, Alazne thought. 'I wish I could talk more. Of course I could talk a lot if I wanted too but...' Of course she could talk but there's a catch.

* * *

Would you wish for another sense?

* * *

Anywho, Alazne snapped out of her thoughts when a hand tapped her shoulders. She blinked, then look at the owner, a.k.a. the only one with her.

They both stood in front of a tower of fire. Well, the top was. They stood in front of a gate. Both of them walked forward.

They walked into the round room full of writings on the walls, which reminded Alazne of chalk and a board, and a platform on the side of one wall with stairs leading to it and treasure was everywhere. Soon, magic circles appeared underneath them and a wall of flame blocked their sight of the platform.

"Who is the one who would be king?" said a female voice. It was smooth and flirty sounding, as if she was trying to seduce them.

The wall of flame disbursed to reveal a female blue giant. (I'm not going into details of her look. Too lazy. Use your mind to create something.)

She stretched her arms and twirled. "I am the great Ghadir, the Fifth Dungeon. Who will be my king?" She said as if she was an announcer who wanted the audience to get excited.

She placed her thump, pointer, and middle finger on her chin and leaned closer to us. She stared at Alazne for a second. Then at Kouryuu. Then at her. Then at Kouryuu. This continued until...

"Oh no! Who to choose?" The djinn placed the back of her hand on her head and leaned back. She suddenly leaned forward with stars in her eyes. "You two will just have to choose for me."

The preteens glared at each other. Their hands already held the handle of their own swords. The redhead had a smirk cocky smirk and the blackhead sent daggers.

Then a flashed happened. (Also too lazy to look back to check sword names)

The Prince's two handed sword was flat against his own skin. He loved the cold metallic feeling but it wasn't there for that. It was there to defend. It blocked the girl's sword from poking a hole in his head.

The prince clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk," he said while shaking his head. "You wound my heart. So you don't think I'm worthy of being a King?" he joked.

Alazne was getting pissed. The prince was greedy. He already has a vessel. And he still hasn't used it ye-

"Aquilo!"

Shit. The prince expression changed. He had a poker face but Alazne could see the blood thirstiness in his eyes.

The star on his sword glowed. The floor was covered. This was bad for Alazne. She never stood on ice before. Not even in her past life.

Kouryuu saw her distress and took that chance. He quickly slide to her in a flash and hit her head with his hilt, catching her off guard. The girl fell unconscious with blood running down from her forehead.

Kouryuu picked up the girl's sword, which she dropped when hit. He pointed it to her neck. He was ready to slice her head off until...

"Stop."

Kouryuu blinked at the voice of the djinn. He looked at the unconscious girl in confusion. What... what just happened?

Kouryuu looked at the djnn, and the djinn was shocked.

This boy was about to kill a girl no older than he. So how could he have such innocent eyes. "You shall be my king."

Ghadir knew she would regret that but, there was something wrong with this boy and she wanted to see the drama he would bring for herself.

* * *

I wouldn't wish for anything. I'm too curious to change a piece of the puzzle.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Night-ights. Happy birthday to me. T-T I'm finally a teenager. I'm get old T-T.

So yeah. My birthday's tomorrow. I should be happy but my fear of growing up kicked in. Anyways, I was asked a question which I forgot. It was something like:

What will happen? Will they find out they're twins?

My answer is idk. I make this up as I type but originally Alazne was going to kill Kouryuu but didn't for a special reason which may or may not come up in a later chapter. K, bye.


	9. A Home to Get Away From Home

**A/N: Okay first thing first. Alazne won't find out she's a princess until I want to push politics into the story but right now, Alazne is physical young. She wouldn't be able to be involved with politics since she won't be taken seriously.**

Secondly. Alazne didn't get the djinn because she isn't worthy to be a king. Alazne is unstable. She still wants to die but she's making excuses to keep herself alive. And she's going through a mental process since she saw a corpse, the blacksmith guy and his sister and daughter, for the first time and it someone who actually cared for her and according to the summary her past parents didn't care about her much.

And by the way, I'm going to make this chapter in First person to experiment if I like third or first person better. And sorry that I keep using the same words. My vocabulary is small.

Ok. Chapter nine. Go.

* * *

I remember when I laid under a tree, feeling the soft green grass under me.

* * *

~Alazne's Point of View~

My head. It feels like it's going to split apart. I don't want to... want to wake up. I feel so relaxed, besides my head ache, and this bed is so comfy.

Wait... bed?

Instantly, my eyes opened, seeing straw. I burst-ed up, realizing I was at some strange place. The place was small. The roof was made of straw, the walls were made, very badly, out of wood and ropes. In the room, there was the bed I laid on, the small round rock which mostly likely be a table with a pair of sandals on it, and a straw mattress.

I pushed the brown blanket off me, seeing I wasn't wearing my normal attire. Instead, I wore a blue loose shirt with short sleeves, my stomach could be seen and an also blue skirt which was at 6 inches above my knee, and it felt like my black hair was shorter than usual. My hair barely reached past my shoulders.

Ugh. I feel so exposed. Then I remembered. Both my hands, covered my right eye. The eyepatch was gone. I began pushing hair in front of my face to cover it, but it seems my bangs was also cut short.

I decide to close my right eye. I knew how cruel the world is. It would be cruel to me for my uncommon feature.

I stood up on the straw mat, finding out that I was barefoot. I grabbed the sandals on the rock table and wore them. Didn't want to step on something and injure my foot.

I walked out of the house that did not have a door apparently. But that thought changed when I walked outside.

Sand. Water. I'm at a beach.

"Hey! You're awake," I heard a girl's voice say. It was a sweet and cheerful voice. I turned my head, and saw a girl had tan skin, brown hair which was tied into two high ponytails and ended at her shoulders, similar clothing as mine but green, and blue eyes. She was also shorter than me by at least 3 inches which made me happy to find myself not the shortest girl in the world.

The girl stood next to a clothes line... with my clothes. Where's my sword? The girl ran skipped over to me and once she was in front of me, she was all jumpy as if she couldn't be still for a second. "Its so great that you're alive. We thought you would die after finding you with lots of blood on your face. You're so lucky that he fou- why is your eye closed?" The girl clattered her words fast but as soon as she mentioned my eye, I covered it with both hands again... and now I know she doesn't about my eye thing.

She grabbed on of my arms and began to tug. "Aw come on. Let me see! Please! Please! Please! Ple-"

"Haruna, leave her alone."Both of us snapped our heads towards the voice. I heard a male voice. It spoke smoothly and sounded intelligent.

I looked at the speaker. He was tall, also tanned, had red eyes, was shirtless, and had brown shorts. His dirty blonde hair was also long and tied in a ponytail.

Wow. This guy is slim and doesn't even have muscles.

The girl sped her way to the boy, and cling her arms around the his neck, making them man give her a piggyback ride. "Takashi! Look! Look! She woke up!"

'Takashi' turned his head, to look at the girl with a genuine smile on his face. Couple? Siblings? "I see."

He walked over to me, with the girl still on his back.  
He shown me a bright smile with his dirty teeth. "Hello. I'm Hiroshi(idk if that's a name) Takashi. This Shimura Haruna." He gestured to the girl. "What's your name?"

With my eye still closed, I wrapped a neck with one of my hands and shook my head, silently telling them I could not talk.

Takashi titled his his head. "Oh I see," he blankly said. Haruna stared at Takashi. Then me. And again at Takashi. "Huh? I don't get it."

I... I think... this girl hasn't interacted with lots of people. Takashi explained to her. "Miss can't or won't talk."

Haruna was more confused. "Hm? Why won't she talk?"

Takashi scratched the back of his head. I felt like a third wheel right now. "Uh. Well, its a private thing."

"Huh?"

That time, Takashi turned to me. "Well we need something to call you. How about Jewels?"

I immediately shook my head. I don't ever want to be called a name that begins with J.

Haruna's eyes widened and a bright smile was on her face. She suddenly pointed to me and said," You're name is Naoki!" But that's a...

"Haruna. Isn't that a boy's name?" Thank you. Geez. "Do you any other ideas Takashi? I think my name fits." I have lots of ideas in my head. "Maybe we would call her Naoko instead?"

...Note to self. Takashi isn't very creative. He literally changed 1 letter. "Yeah. Naoko works too!" Sure whatever. I don't care. They both looked at and pointed at me. "Your name is Naoko now. Okay?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. As long as its appropriate any doesn't start with J.

* * *

It had just rained so raindrops fell from the leaves and the grass was wet to.

* * *

Haruna and I was next to the clothes line and I was helping her put up clothing and blanket and such.

"Hey Naoko! Are you tapping a song?" At that, I realized I was hitting my thigh, tapping out Ukrainian Bell Carol, a song my Orchestra class played every year, and I was in that class for 5 years. I slowly nodded.

Now that I have her attention, I guess I should ask. I pointed at her. Then I pointed at Takashi, who was trying to fish with a stake. Then I shaped a heart with my hands.

A really, really dark shade of red crawled onto Haruna's face. "M-m-me and Takashi!? N-no way! You're such an idiot!"

Wow... what a typical anime girl denying a crush. I rose my left eye and Haruna looked down in defeat. "Is it really that I like him?" I nodded. She whimpered.

I shined her a closed eye smile and put my pointer finger to my lips. Her situation is unfortunate. She lives with Takashi on a deserted island. If she confesses her love to him but doesn't return her feelings, it would feel awkward and both of them would stop talking to each other, and they would both be lonely.

"You have a really nice smile." My eye **s** widened with surprised. I thought Haruna was the typical super excited girl but she is really nice and shy.

"So that's why you hide you right eye," she said. In fear and shock, I covered my right eye with my hands and a blushed covered my face. Haruna suddenly got disappointed. "Aw! Don't cover your eye! Its really pretty."

I didn't know what to do. I'm not really a trusting person. So I did the one thing I knew how. Run. I ran away and into the forest.

* * *

I watched as leaves fell. Then I saw a flower fall.

* * *

After wondering for awhile, I found a small broken boat washed ashore. If I could somehow cut the trees down, I could repair it and escape this island. Or I could just drown myself and let my worries go.

"Noako!" Oh crap. They found me. I turned to see Takashi. I turned back to the broken boat. Once Takashi saw what I was looking at, he spoke but he sounded heartbroken. "You... want to leave?"

His voice almost made me feel bad. Almost. I nodded my head. "Why?" Because I don't want to be here. "You could stay with us." Wait. He can't be. But I watched to much T.V. to say it's not possible.

"You're old enough to know the cruelness of the world." That could be why he left himself on an abandon island. But I hope he isn't i-

"The truth is that I'm in love with you."

He is. I slowly turned my head to him with a sad smile on my face. He wasn't in love with me, just infatuated. I shook my head, saying I am denying his feelings.

I think I know what to do. I reached for a stick on the ground. I've been making excuses for his but...

I stabbed my heart with the stick. As I fell to the ground, I saw Takashi stand there in shock.

...but I did leave a smile on my face.

* * *

Then I woke up from my black and white dream.

* * *

...What...?

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe... I killed the main character, but don't worry. I have a trick up my sleeve and as one person fall, another will rise.**

But... a fallen person could rise again.

;3

 **And btw, that 'what' at the end is a part of the story, meaning a surprising thing just happened, which will be revealed next chapter.**


	10. Switched at Birth

Life is precious.

* * *

Black. That's all she could see. That was everything. She had left Jane and Alazne behind. She couldn't feel anything anymore. And she was perfectly fine with it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" What...? Light flooded her eyes but everything thing was blurry. She focused her eyes more but wished she didn't. She saw a baby in a man's hand, she knew she was in the other hand.

 _Dam it!_ She thought. After killing herself twice, her soul always came back to this world.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Huh? That cry came from her. It seemed like her body moved on it's own. Her eyes was not fully opened and it felt impossible to open them widely.

Once again, she saw her birth mother and her beautiful ash brown hair tied into a messy pigtail, lovely electric blue eyes, and wrinkle-less face. You couldn't almost never think she would abandon her own twin kids. Her blood and genes. Her results for love for whoever is our father. Her- you get the point.

Once again, she saw her mother's lack of joy. Nothing says 'I hate and is scared of my kids' more than that look of anger and fear in the eye just after they're born.

But something was different. Her mother stared at her brother instead of her. 'What happened to my brother anyways?' the girl thought.

"What are we going to do?" the mother asked desperately. "The first one! He-his eyes!" Mother said very raspy like. The girl's head snapped to her brother's. She saw what was once hers. A electric blue left eye and a magenta right eye.

Derrick, yes the girl remembered his name after 11 or 12 years, stopped rocking her and her brother. "Molly,"he said in an extremely serious voice, which, she believed, snatched her mother's attention from the boy's different colored eye. "That's not the problem. What is your husband going to think?"

The girl wondered what her father was like in this world. She hasn't met him. Ever.

"Don't sweat it," the mother said as if she was going to do something cool, despite the fact she just gave birth to two children. "Just dump them on top of a mountain."

If her brother has her eyes... would he fall instead of her?

* * *

That's what everyone says.

* * *

"Dam woman," she heard Derrick mutter again. She, once again, was in sack. She had forgotten how stuffy it was in there. She felt Derrick reached up to grab another crack in the rocky wall.

Then everything stopped. The pause in time, well the illusion of time stopping, was interrupted when she heard,"Well... that takes care of one of the brats."

No... no... NO! STOP! CLIMB DOWN AND GET HIM! I WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL!"

But all Derrick heard was crying and assumed the girl knew of her brother's death and continued to climb.

"Goodbye brat."

* * *

Do you say the same when you couldn't do anything? You would still die.

* * *

Tears ran down the girl's face. Derrick had left only moments ago.

"Huh?" A voice?

"What's up?" Was this my brother's hope?  
"I hear crying." The girl cried louder, hoping to catch the man and woman's attention.

"I hear it too."Why? Why was she looking for hope? She had killed herself and enjoyed the silence of her death moments ago.  
"I see something over there! Its a... bag?" Is it sack or bag? Same thing?  
"Oh! I see it!"  
"Open it." Don't. I want to die.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Please. I want to die.  
"What's in it?" Once again, she saw light... and a boy. He was a teenager with dirty dark brown hair, which was really messy, and chocolate brown hair.  
"It's... a baby," she watched as he stared at her in pity.

"Wait... What!" The boy lifted her out of the sack, exposing her skin to the cold air, and also letting her see the girl who had similar features to the boy but neat and straight hair an looked like a preteen.  
"Look. It's a girl," the boy said gently. "Left on the mountain?!" the girl exclaimed. Yes. By her terrible mother who's probably a prostitute.  
"Yeah. Poor thing must be cold."She _was_ shivering.

"Give her your cloak."  
"O-Oh yeah. Um... should we take it home?" the boy said as he clumsily too of his cloak and covered her with it. "Where else? But first, let's get her warm." Let's see my brother's route

* * *

When you know you will die unless you kill, will you say life is precious as you spill blood?

* * *

She had a small body, and little energy. Her body forced her to take nap. She had awaken when she felt a needle piercing her skin.  
That moment, her eyes bursted open, seeing a... daaawwwwtor(doctor)? Maaayyybeee? She couldn't really tell. She really didn't know what this world's doctors were like and Alazne never actually went to a doctor while conscious.  
Her eyes practically pierced the maybe doctor as she watched him take a sample of her blood.  
Suddenly, she remembered, she could talk easily again. She needed to act the part of the baby.  
She grabbed a part of the blanket that was on her (and hey! She's on a bed) and began to chew on it with her toothless gums but seconds later, the doctor snatches the blanket from her. "Na-na-no," he said as the girl reached for the blanket that was snatched.

She sniffled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She had began to make crying noises. She had not yet mastered the fake tears yet so she really hoped the doctor didn't notice her tearless face.

The doctor had gotten sweaty and handed the girl the blanket again. "H-here! P-please stop crying," the doctor begged.

The girl sniffled again. "Ya," came her mouth as she hugged the blanket. Mentally, she was laughing her lungs out. She was getting better at acting. She did have two lifetimes of experience.

The doctor gone back to work on the girl's blood sample. The girl watched him sharply and the doctor felt it.

To be more exact, the doctor felt someone watching him, but every time he turned around, the little girl was the only one there and she was occupied with his blanket.  
But as soon as he turned around, the girl would stare at him with her cold eyes. This had gone on for a while until he finally opened the door. "Come on." The doctor said as the two that found her came it.

She quickly went back to chewing the blanket but once again, it was taken from her by the male that found her. "No. This isn't yours."  
The girl sniffled again.

(That's what babies do right?)  
She closed her eyes to hide the fact her eyes would be tearless and-  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Try not to believe that life is precious when it could be destroyed with one move.

* * *

After a while, the girl quieted down and played with a bouncy ball.  
(She looked like she enjoyed it but really she was bored out of her mind)  
"I've confirmed her family blood," the doctor said as the girl listened in.  
"Who's her family?" the male that found her asked.  
"It's Prince Koutoku's daughter."  
"What?!"  
The girl was shocked too. She froze. Her father was the emper- is future emperor of Kou?! That meant... her twin brother was a prince of Kou... Prince Kouryuu? What?!  
Then she fainted of shock.  
She next awoken in a strange room. It looked like a Chinese noble's room.

...  
Realization hit the girl like a wrecking ball. She was the Palace of Kou. She was a princess. She was stuck as a princess until she gets married off and become a que-

Oh great. She's going to get married off. But Hakuei didn't get married in the show, but she had to fight her way to becoming a general and that seems like a lot of work.

(This coming from a girl who fight in the Coliseum twice a week)

But the girl didn't want to be married off either.

After lots of thought, the girl decided to act like a perfect princess so she could learn more about this world. Royals got private tutors right? When it is decided she'll be married, she'll make the nobles think twice about marrying off this warrior.  
So that's how her third life began.

Soon, she had gotten her name. Koumi. She was the first princess of the Kou Empire and one year younger than her new brother, Koumei.  
Koumi felt like she was going to get confused about names.

The maids raised Koumi. They learnt she was a faster learned. She breezed through her private tutoring lessens. Jane had lived to read. Her world of loniness was overcome with knowledge, stories, even arguments about which candy is the best.

So Koumi studied her ass off after not being about to read for 11-13 years. Of course, she was a girl. She wouldn't get much recognition.  
And when her body was finally able to endure it, she snuck out of her room late at night and trained. She would run around one of the gardens a hundred times, lift heavy things over and over again, and read more books to gain knowledge of this world.  
(Did you except that she would remember the manga after 12 years?)  
It wasn't until she was six years old that everyone noticed her. It was a complete accident that Koumi didn't mean to make. She had meant to be invisible like she was when she was Jane and Alazne.  
What did she do? She stopped and captured an assassin. It was late at night. Koumi was sneaking into the gardens when she spotted a dirty man walking in. He was crouching and kept looking back and forth as if he was looking out for people. Koumi had climbed a tree (who knew if that would be a useful skill in the future) so the strange man wouldn't see her.

As he entered the insides of the palace, Koumi had followed him.

She had never walked loud in none of her lives but this strange man walked louder than the sound of galing wind. Koumi was surprised when no one woke up. She had followed him to the outside of Prince Hakuyuu's bedroom. She watched as the man dug in his pockets, pulling out a dagger.  
Before the man had opened First Prince Hakuyuu's door, he felt a blade, poking his back.  
"Excuse, you aren't supposed to be here," he heard a young girl say. In defense, he quickly spun and pushed the blade with his dagger, but before he could do anything, he felt two fingers on his neck. Darkness quickly filled his eyes, as he stared at the cheerful smile of the girl.

Koumi had pushed her butterfly sword back into her sleeves. "Guards," she yelled.  
Quickly two guards came from a corner hearing the girl's yell. They ran up to the girl. Before they had a chance to ask, Koumi spoke with (fake) fear in her eyes. "I heard a strange noise and tried to investigate and then I found his man here!"  
It only took a day (and magicians) to find out that the six year old First Princess was the one who stopped the man, which had messed up her future plans.

Quickly, she had quickly been praised by the Emperor(Who is Hakuryuu's dad in this current time), made acquaintances with Prince Hakuyuu, Prince Hakuen, and her brother Kouen. When this happened, Koumi had realized how far apart her royal family was since she had barely spoken anything to these boys before.

Koumi had began sword lessens, which was like so hard(bring the teenage laziness back).  
She had also also discovered her powers to, as she would say, 'convince people,' and it worked the same as her last life's power, after she manage to convince to take her out to the streets of Kou.  
She had also met Judar. Judar was more of a demented spoil kid who was grump when woken up.  
Koumi was nervous about all this attention, after all, she had never gotten this much unless she was fighting a fellow gladiator. She began to become a smooth talker. She needed to be on basically everyone's good side.  
Koumi acted nice and friendly but not too much or else that would be suspicious. She learned almost everything about the boys. Their dreams, hopes, wishes, and stuff like that.  
She needed this for later in this life. Then she realized she was turning manipulative. She was turning cruel. That day she realized everything she was doing was why Jane hated her world.  
So Koumi just lived. Everyone thought it was odd when she decided to spend her entire day in one of the libraries instead with the Princes.  
When one of the Princes visited her, she always took the time to talk and tried to be interested in their words when she really didn't actually care.  
And now everyone thinks Koumi is weird.

* * *

Every word you say is heavy so be careful about what you say.

* * *

 **So excepted she would be reborn... again? Also, I know the ending is meh but I really don't know what else I should put into her life as a Princess. By the way, do you guys what the title is referring to?  
So reviews:  
What?: Ikr. I tend to confuse myself but I'm working on a rewrite that might be less confusing.**

 **Alazne X Sinbad: Well now it's Koumi X Sinbad buuuuuut I have an issue. I always make Canon OOC but I'll keep the thought in mind for when my OC blah blah blah blah. Kay?  
Kay bye. **


	11. Stuck in Stone

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I feel so ashamed for the last chapter. I felt like it was rushed, I should have changed the ending and it feels so sloppy! Hopefully this chapter will be better. This is part of the plot in Magi. Hope you guys enjoy and hope I don't add too much ooc.**

* * *

Koumi already started hating her third life. Now she **_has_** to get involved with the canon plot. Why was her lives so frustrating and against her. All she wanted to die, and she clearly couldn't do that; and stay away from anything canon.

Let's rewind time. Everyone knew how special Koumi was, even after she became an imperial princess. More specially, she's the first imperial princess of Kou since the second emperor died. She somehow avoided marriage with her debating skills and she became the one who secured things into motion.

Currently, she was escorting ninth imperial princess, Kougyoku, to her oh lovely fiance, who she never met, the king of Balbad.  
Koumi, Kougyoku, Ka Kobun, and Judar was arrived on, what Jane's world would call it, a magic carpet.

After meeting the king and getting shown to their room, Judar had left to the throne room of the palace but Koumi and Ka Kobunn had followed Kougyoku around town.

Ka Kobun had followed because he was her adviser. Koumi had followed her because she was in charge of the wedding and we don't want the bride to be attacked or kidnapped.

Makeup took too much time to do.

"Princess, don't run too far!"

Koumi had looked up from her book. Kougyoku was young and curious. That was why she was so happy at looking at basically everything at the marketplace.

If it wasn't for Koumi, Kou yoku would have bought everything in Balbadd.

"Kougyoku we are **not** buying ten pounds of peaches."

"But why not?" she whined.

Koumi sighed. "I know you and I don't like carrying heavy stuff and I don't want Ka Kobun to carry too much."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" she begged with her puppy dog eyes. Nnyyaa. How does she have such a pathetic look?

Silence.

"Only 2 pounds."

"9."

"3."

"8."

"3."

"...Fine..."

So that's how everyone know Koumi won't loses in a haggle against younger people.  
"Lets go find Judar," Kougyoku suggested.

"Lets," continued Koumi, forgetting that this was the main turning arc of Magi, forgetting where Judar would be, forgetting about the wedding's interference. Whatever. Her memories of reading Magi would come back.

* * *

They found Judar later, but it was already night. The place was dirty, broken apart, and full of craters and a beaten Judar. But as soon as Koumi had saw that blue braid, her memory of this arc had returned.

Well shit. This arc was the manga's turning point. And now she was apart of it. Geez. Why does her plans fail when it concerns these types of things.

Anyhow, Kougyoku, Ka Kobun, Koumi, and three members of Al Tharmen (I think) was on the magic carpet. The three of them stood tall, with a look of serious on each of their faces.

"Well, well! What on Earth is the matter with that monster?" Kougyoku said, catching everyone's attention to the sudden appearance of the Kou Empire. "I can see he had a field day by tormenting and brutally punishing our sweet Judar."

"We just managed to save him in the nick of time, didn't we?" Ka Kobun replied.

Of course they were able carried Judar off before the rampage of Ugo with ease.  
"But he's seriously injured! Listen here, Ka Kozbun, you'd better make sure you heal him. If he die, it would be a disaster," Kougyoku ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness. I am aware of that. He is a man of value. He is our priest after all," Ka Kobun obeyed.

What was the djinn's name again? Koumi couldn't just remember it from the top of her head. It had been about 12 years since she had read manga. Whatever the djinn's name was's hand lit up with strength magic again.

"Oh come on! Does that monster still want to fight? Sounds like fun! All right, I'll be happy to take you on," the Kou royal bloodline taste for blood lust started revealing itself.

"Please be careful, Your Highness!"

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me, if you would allow me to dear sister." Of course Kougyoku had to ask, but that snapped Koumi back to reality. "Do as you wish," Koumi finally said. "But do not have a single scratch on you. Ka Kobun, tend to Judar."

"Of course. I am not as weak as most would think," Kougyoku said as she pulled Vinea out of her hair.

"Very well," said Ka Kobun as well.

"Servant of Sorrow and Isolation-" Koumi didn't know what to do. Should she intervene? "-I command thee and thy sacred brethren-" Should she let the plot move as it did before she existed? "-Use my magoi now-" Should she act as if she didn't know about the plotline and act as a princess of her role would do? "-to lend tremendous power to my will!"

Kougyoku raised her head, showing her power filled eyes. Koumi should have those eyes but she didn't. "Appear Vinea!"

Her vessel glowed and water surrounded her as if it was a borg. "Here goes!" A water dragon had appeared in the water borg and swam around Kougyoku.

The Djinn, did this name start with a vowel, jumped and preceded to punch the borg. Of course heat radiated off his punches which was powered by magic, making Kougyoku complain. "Heat! I gathered up all this water and now everything's evaporating. You should be dead, you wretch!"

All the water spun around Kougyoku's hair piece, aka metal vessel, transforming her arms and vessel into part of the full djinn equip.

Kougyoku dived straight for the djinn's heart, er... do djinns have hearts? Instead of leaving a tiny stab wound, it looked like a giant crater through his chest. With ease, Kougyoku landed and the djinn disturbed, transferring his body back to the flute.  
We descended to fetch her. "So how's that sister?" she asked with pride.

"Enough to make me regret marrying you off."

... She didn't respond to that.

"And how's Judar Ka Kobun?" changing the subject.

"I'm administrating first aid right now, but a full healing will require the proper treatment and facilities."

"Then let's head back," commanded Koumi. "We've wasted enough sleeping time."  
A fireball suddenly flew past Kougyoku as we started to ascend. Dang it! Why couldn't Koumi remember any of this? She had been a total Magi fan when she was Jane. What changed?

What was his name? All Koumi remembered was that this blue haired kid had the same name as one of the Disney Princess' love interest.

Anyway, the kid flew towards use with his flying turban.

"What's you problem?" Kougyoku responded calmly but I-did-something-bad-but-I-think-its-right tone. " All we did was rescue a valued ally from that monster's vicious attack."

"No," the kid shouted back. "Ugo was only fighting to protect everybody. That's all! The one who started this whole thing is that man!" He pointed at, who else, Judar.

So the djinn's name was Ugo. Good. Good to get that off Koumi'smind. It would have driven her insane thinking about the Djinn's name.

Instead of letting Kougyoku speak, Koumi stepped forward. If she had let Kougyoku talk, she wouldn't be able to get back to the inn and get her precious sleep. It was already the middle of the night. "Young boy... what is your name?"

She also needed to get that off her mind and it would be rude to call someone 'Kid.'

"My name's Aladdin and please, leave these people alone."

"Well Aladdin, Judar is a important person of the Kou Empire. He is more precious than a prince and that Djinn of your's was going to hurt him. And as to your last statement, these people you speak of are part of Balbadd... and now Balbadd is part of the Kou Empire. These people are now our problem if they cause a problem."

"All we want is to get rid of the corruptness of this country."

The first princess was silent for a second. "Get rid of corruptness? That is impossible. Corruptness is always there. Even if the rebellion were to succeed, another army would come to destroy and conquer Balbadd which would be most likely weakened."

"Bu-"

Aladdin was cut of. "Sinbad of Sindria." Koumi had averted her attention to the purple haired man, Kougyoku stumbled and a blush appeared on her face. "I am Ren Koumi of the Kou Empire. I would highly recommend you leave Balbadd while you have the chance. Balbadd is no longer a member of the Seven Seas Alliance."

Sinbad and this two subordinates, which Koumi will be stuck trying to remember their names, stepped forward. "Thank you for the advice but I've made a decision to stay in this country for a reason. If that is the case with you as well, I'd like to meet with you in the proper setting."

Koumi's eyes narrowed. "I see King Sinbad. We shall meet again but for now... it is late. We don't want anyone to have bags under their eyes, do we? Lets go everyone. **_Now!_** "

Away they went. Before they were out of sight, the first princess of Kou shouted. "Aladdin dear, don't waste your magoi on that Djinn."

* * *

 **A/N: Done~. Btw I was basing this off the anime so I had to pause the video, type in things, unpause the video, pause the video, type, repeat.**

 **Btw, sorry if I spelled Kougyoku wrong.**

 **And "This is rlly interesting, and it's super good"**

 **Thx a bunch. I guess I keep doubting my creativity but my writing skills ad vocabulary is still meh.**

 **K, bye. Nights Out.**


	12. Who Are Y-JANE!

Hello. Its very nice to meet you. I am Jane Saechao, daughter of Da Saechao and Ming Li. I was born in December thirty-first, 1999. That was the first disappointment. I was born at 11:59pm. My parents wanted me to be the first baby of the new century. Unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be.

As I grew, I had to take care of myself the moment I left the hospital. I wouldn't be able to even talk if it wasn't for my baby self, who learned how to use a T.V. remote.

My parents had abandoned me upstairs and I didn't want to crawl all the way down, so that's how I was motivated to learn how to walk. I also didn't want to starve, so I had manage to find my way to the kitchen and meddled with things and learned what tasted good with what.

Since I was born late in the year, I went to school when I was three. I learned everything I needed to learn how to read, write, etc.

And I grew by myself from there. My name was plain and common. My outfits were plain since I had to gain my own money and didn't want to waste it on clothes. I was quiet. Very quiet. No one wanted to talk to me... and no one did.

When I entered elementary school, that's when I started listening to everything around me. Everyone insulted each other as if it was a joke when it really hurted. Everyone easily let curse words roll off their tongues. There was even some racism, sexism, and stereotyping like how the black hung with other black people, how the Asian hung with other Asians, how the Mexicans hung with other Mexicans, how the Caucasians hung with other Caucasians. Then there was her... the outsider to everything.  
I was finally noticed on my last day of middle school. I was recognized as that girl who manged to get all A+ for every single class for every single marking period and never missed a day of school. Why would I miss a day when I had nothing at home? My parents finally saw me and shown me to all of their friends, as if I'm a trophy, and bragged about how amazingly they raised me. They didn't raised shit but of course I would never say that. I didn't want to say anything.

I had finally gotten my first phone, my first laptop(which is where I found out about manga and I read a shit load of it as soon as possible), my first personal room. I had loved the attention... but my happiness didn't last long.

It was when my parents' friends came by and of course my parents bragged about me during dinner. I had accidentally said something wrong and to this day, I still don't know what it was.

As soon as my parents and I reached home, they slapped me. They yelled at me and kicked me. They shouted about how much of a mistake I was. How I disappointed them so much and shouldn't even exist.

If that didn't give you some mental problems, I don't know what will.

Of course the things they bought for me and taken away. Soon I started high school, where people actually knew about me.

Gossip began. So did the bullying. Of course the popular bullied the quiet nerd. They wanted me to do their homework, finish projects, and they just wanted someone to vent anger on.

From my parents and the bullies, I gain scars. Physical and mental ones.

I remember my last day. Jane Saechao's last day. I was normally walking to school like usually, my skin concealed as possible and plans about how to avoid everyone ran through my mind.

Then a hooded teen bumped into me. I felt as he carelessly reached into my pockets and backed off. I wanted to yell at him but as soon as I turned to look at his figure, it was nowhere in sight.

I reached into my pocket to see what he had stolen when I realized something unusual.

I felt something in my pocket. It was the handle of a knife. I knew because I had spent lots of time in the kitchen.

I turned my head to the right. My school was right there. I had a knife in my pocket. I could go to jail for just having it... but maybe... just maybe... it could be the solutions to my problems.

I slid the knife out of my pocket. Knives are such beautiful things, weren't they? They reflect the light so perfectly and could slice thing so easily. It was so light too. It was amazing that these things were invented.

Soon someone caught sight of what I was holding.

"HOLY SHIT! THE NERD HAS A KNIFE!"

I think you know what happens next.

I slit my throat. Why my throat? I didn't want to exactly stab myself. That was more painful and I wanted people to see how hallow they made my heart. I know. I was crazy but, if you were me, wouldn't you do the same? Heh... heh... heh. I guess that was the end of Jane Saechao. Was Alazne more sane than I was? How is Koumi? I hope they're doing just dandy. HahahahaHAHAHAHA!

* * *

A/N: Idk. I honestly just typed what popped into my mind. I think I need to see a therapist.

Anyhow sorry for throwing a side chapter at y'all. My laptop has a virus and I get really annoyed by the constantly ad popping so I quickly typed this with my phone but I kinda don't like typing on Quotev with a phone so... see ya?


	13. New Story?

Dear my lovely reader,

this is story is discontinued, stop expecting something. I don't understand why after two years of not updating, people keep following it as if they actually expect me to update.

But it was these people who inspired me to write another Magi fanfic so check out my lastest story, Re:Gain

~Nights out


End file.
